


Sunset

by ShannonSnakeQueen



Series: Sun Chronicles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonSnakeQueen/pseuds/ShannonSnakeQueen
Summary: After Elio's wedding and Jace's and his father's betrayal. He's no longer a sunshine but a sunset. His lover, Magnus Bane tries to help his through his misery. His sister, Elena Clarke makes a return to the institute with Charlotte Alder to help fight Valentine.





	1. Chapter 1

   

              

                                                                                                                      

**SUNSET ; THIS GUILTY BLOOD**

↳  **Years and Years - Sanctify** ↲

 ☀☀☀    

**"A** ny word from the Clave?" Isabelle questioned. "Not yet and we've been trying for the past four hours." Lydia answered. "Something's up." Lydia added on, concerned. "Mmm, the Clave being unhelpful? Who's shocked? Show of hands?" Magnus asked Elio rolled his brown eyes a frown on his face his boyfriend noticing it, Magnus planted a kiss on Elio's cheek. Elio lips tugged up into a smile. The others watched them smiles also on their faces. 

"I'm worried. I can't sense Jace through our  _Parabatai_  bond." Alec said, "We'll find him, hun." Sam promised, Julius nodded in agreement. "When we arrested Hodge, he said Valentine was on a ship. They must still be over water." Isabelle told them. "Pull up the waterways around New York." Lydia ordered.

Isabelle pulled them up. "The ship couldn't have gone too far." Isabelle said Elio and Alec both asked if Magnus found anything. Both for different reasons. One to find his Parabatai and the other is to find his father. "Sorry." Magnus apologised. Julian tugged his boyfriend away from Magnus not wanting him to shout at him. Alec smiled gratefully at him.

"There has to be something!" Elio snapped, "I don't see him." Magnus snapped back. Elio glared at moving away from his boyfriend to his  _Parabatai_. "Alright, listen up! I want 24/7 monitoring of the Hudson and East Rivers. If you see anything unusual, you come to me first. And if you find Jace you go to Alec." Lydia looked at Elio. "I've got this, Elio"

"Then why haven't you found my father yet or Jace?" Elio glared at her. "Don't forget who you're talking to. I am still the head of this Institute." Elio glared at her. "And my brother is still missing." Alec said. Elio Ignored him. Isabelle could tell Elio was getting angry. "Why don't you just take a break, Prince?"

"No, Princes." Elio glared at them. "Isabelle's right and it's not a request. You're dismissed." Lydia ordered. "Fine! I didn't want to be here anyway." Elio snapped walking away. Magnus held his arm. "Hey." Magnus said gently. Elio shrugged it off storming out. The rest of the group looked at Magnus sympathetic. 

  ☀☀☀      

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." Elio said looking away from Magnus. "I get it. I'm a lot to get used to. I know what you're going through, Elio." Elio huffed. "I can't believe he left me. After all those times we spent together. They meant nothing to him. What I am going to say to my siblings. How am I going to talk to my Mom?"

"What can I do?" Magnus asked. "Hold me." Elio said, his eyes shone. Tears streaming down his face. "I need to find him. I want to know why. Why he left, Mom. Elena, Roma. And me." Magnus pulled him into a hug. "You can help me." Elio said, hopefully. "You can track him with Magic. Please?" Magnus looked at him. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The realisation hit him. "You've already looked." Elio looked at him hopefully getting an idea. "Try it again." Elio begged. "I didn't work." Magnus answered."Why can't you just do this one thing? I've done everything for you." Elio snapped, Magnus looked at him. Elio stormed away from Magnus.

  ☀☀☀

"We are war. Valentine now has the Mortal Cup." Maryse said, Elio's mother next to her. His mother's facial expression was cold. "No doubt, raising a new army. And two of our own have joined him." Gianna said. "Looks like the queen's taking back their kingdom." Isabelle said. Clary and Elio looked at her for a moment before turning back. "As a result, the Clave and the Clarkes have declared a state of emergency at the Institute. Their first priority is to replace the current leadership, who they have deemed wholly ineffectual." Maryse said. Gianna smirked at Lydia. "It is an honour to introduce the newly appointed head of the New York Institute, Clave representative, Victor Aldertree." Maryse Introduced the man. Both mothers walked down the stairs. 

"Did you know about this?" Alec asked. "No. But maybe this is why Dad went back to Idris." Isabelle said to her brother. "Maryse went behind my back." Lydia stated. "My fellow Shadowhunters. It's an honour to be here with you all. We have to find Jace Wayland and Francesco Luca Clarke. They're Shadowhunters, and we don't leave our people behind. The answer to their location may very well lie in this room. So, I wanna speak to everyone who went on a mission where Jace." Victor was going to walk away before he stopped himself." One last thing. Effective Immediately the Institute is on lockdown. But It's only temporary. Let's turn this Institute around." He walked away. 

"What a fucking dick."

  ☀☀☀ 

Elio watched as Magnus started walking away. "Hey, hey!" Elio said trying to get his boyfriend attention. Magnus stopped, "Are you heading home?" Elio asked curiously. "Where else would I be going? My Interview's over, and I'm exhausted. Besides, at my house, there's steak and vodka. I'd rather be there." Magnus turned away. "You're not going to help?" Elio asked.

Magnus turned to him slowly. "You really don't get it, do you?" Magnus said. Elio looked at him confused. "You didn't risk anything for me, you did it for you." Elio looked at him even more confused. "Huh? Are you doing this now? Right now?" Elio sneered. "You know damn well I want to find Jace-" Magnus was cut off. "I don't give two flying fucks about blondie, I want to find my father!"

"I want to find him as much as you do, but that's no excuse to treat me like-" Once again Elio cut him off. "Then what do you want from me?" Magnus swallowed. "At the moment. Nothing." Magnus said. Then the alarm was set off, Elio shook his head seeing Magnus walk off. "Who set that alarm off?" Elio questioned.

They saw Jace and Elio's father being displayed, "What's going on?" Clary asked. "Oh, no." Isabelle said looking at the pictures. "Aldertree said he wanted to rescue Jace." Elio looked at her like she was stupid. "Actually, Clary, I said I wanted to find him. And you gave me the clue I need to do just that."

"What did you tell him?" Alec demanded from Clary. "Alec, it..." Elio rolled his eyes looking Aldertree. "Is this everyone? Fantastic.  First up, all Downworlders are forbidden from entering the Institute without my prior approval. For those still present, good day, Mr Graymark." Aldertree said to Luke. Luke looked at Jocelyn, "I'm not leaving Jocelyn. Besides, my badge gives access to resources that you don't have. I can help you find them." Luke said.

"That's generous of you, but I'm going to have to insist." Luke exchanged words with Jocelyn before leaving. "You, too... Simon. Simon, right?" Aldertree asked. "It's almost dawn. I don't have anywhere to go." Simon said. "Hey, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll figure something out." Aldertree said. 

"Simon, come on." Luke said. The two Downworlders walked away. "Now. Let's get to it. I've reviewed your statements, along with the reports of your unsanctioned missions. And I can come to no other conclusion that Jace Wayland is a traitor to the Clave." He then looked at Elio with a smirk. "And Francesco Clarke."

"Jace is not a traitor." Alec stated. "Point of fact. Clary said Jace called to warn you about Valentine's trap, which got me thinking Jace had multiple chances to kill Valentine but chose to let him leave.  Now, Valentine, Francesco, Jace and the Cup are missing. Do the math."

"There is no way we're going to help you hunt Jace." Aldertree looked at Clary with a grin. "And I'd never ask you to. You and your friends are prohibited from any further involvement for the hunt of Jace Wayland and Francesco Clarke."

"What?" Isabelle said. "The rest of you, back to work. I lifting the lockdown on the Institute, except for Clary and Jocelyn. Given your relationship with Valentine and Jace-" Elio didn't hear anything else because he walked off.

  ☀☀☀ 

Elio walked into Magnus' place to see him shirtless, "Ohh" Elio said grinning. Mouthwatering at the sight. Elio snapped at of it remembering why he came here. "Amor, so I'm not really good at apologies. But I'm really sorry." Elio tried to apologise. "Continue." Magnus said stilling not looking at the freckled Shadowhunter. "Look, I'm really sorry."

"For?" Magnus asked. "Can you like stop that for a second?" A ball came flying to him hitting the light. "Okay, I deserve that." Magnus looked at him like saying no shit. "As it pains me to admit someone is right. You were. When I called off my wedding it was for me. But this is all so new..."

"This may surprise you, but you're new to me, too." Magnus stated putting his jacket on. Elio looking very disappointed. "Look, with Jace and my father missing. It's just like everything is upside down, and I can't hold down. Just-" Elio cut himself off grabbing Magnus' arm when he was trying to walk away. "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry."

Magnus nodded. "You're forgiven. Also, you're great apologies." Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunter playing with the collar of his jumper. Elio smiled at him. "Thanks. I've been working on it." Elio said thinking of the ways he was going to try. "Here's the thing. We're always going to face challenges. So, when things get crazy, don't push me away."

☀☀☀

"Why is Alec here? Shirtless may I add?" Magnus ignored his future husband. "All right, Alec, ready to track your Parabatai?" Magnus asked Alec. Alec nodded. Magnus started using his magic. Alec started fidgeting but then stopped. 

"What just happened?" Magnus asked. "Did it start?" Elio asked, confused.  "I don't need to." Alec got up. "I sense him. He's on land." Alec said before walking out but stopping when he saw Elio wasn't coming. "I'm staying here and I need to makeout a little bit and then have some rest. But I'll come later? I promise." Elio said. Alec nodded. 

  ☀☀☀ 

 

 

1


	2. Chapter 2

 

 **SUNSET ; A DOOR INTO THE DARK**   

  ↳  **Will Joseph Cook - Girls Like Me** ↲ 

  ☀☀☀    _  
_

 **E** lio walked in after being in Magnus' place. Alec raised his eyebrow expecting him earlier. "I have a good reason why I late. I was totally busy." Alec smirked. "I can see that." Alec looked at Elio's neck. "I don't pick on you when came back with hickeys on your neck." Alec shook his head. "You pick on me all time!" Elio laughed, "Name one time!"

"Remeber when I stayed at Juju's place and-" Elio cut him off. "Juju? What the fuck?" Alec glared at him. "When I came back you were in one of the spinny chairs and you turned around stroking a white cat, how you got that in the Institute I still don't know. And you asked where I was and the cat started hissing at me-" Elio looked offended. "Leave Magnus Jr alone! He's a good kid."

"Did you actually name your cat Magnus Jr?" Alec asked. Elio nodded very proudly of himself. Alec shook his head. "And that time you threw condoms at me when I said I was going to Sam's place." Elio smirked at him. "Sam never has condoms, that stupid kinky shit." Alec glared at him. "Did you just call my boyfriend a stupid kinky shit?" Alec questioned. Elio nodded. 

  ☀☀☀  

The man opened the door for the trio. "He said the best fighters in the city come here." Alec said walking. "It's only a matter of time before Valentine hits this place." Isabelle stated looking at her brother. They watched as two men fought. A man knocked the other on the floor the man pulled another man into a hug. "You got some moves." Isabelle said.

"Yeah? How about I take you home and show you some those moves, up close and personal?" 'Big Joe' said. "That's funny. You really think you have a chance with her?" Alec smirked. "And who are you?" 'Big Joe' asked. "I'm the guy who's gonna put you down if you don't shut your mouth."

"Why don't you come up and try, pretty boy?" 'Big Joe' said. "Ah Alec, he thinks you're pretty." Elio cooed mockingly to Alec.  Alec glared and was going to fight 'Big Joe' as Elio was calling him. Isabelle stopped him. "I got this."

The two boys smirked at 'Big Joe'. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." Isabelle said. "I don't fight girls, especially hot ones." Isabelle smirked at him. "Then I guess it's gonna be really one-sided." She kicked him in the leg, he hissed in pain. She kicked him in the face and then again. The man was crouched down Isabelle held his face and kneed him in the face. Isabelle smirked. He was on the floor. Alec and Elio wincing not wanting to be in his position. Isabelle placed her foot on his throat, "Still want to take me home?" The trio grinned at each other. 

☀☀☀  

"Aldertree's strategy isn't working." Alec said. "We've only been to one gym so far. We have to be patient." Isabelle stated. "The Circle members all took the same oath. They're gonna keep slitting their throats before they tell us anything."

"Do you have any ideas, all great one?" Elio asked sarcastically. "Put in a request for a maritime mission. Take out a vessel ourselves." Alec said. "Alec, the ship is glamoured. It won't show up on the sonar." Isabelle stated. "Well, it can't hide from us if we run right into it."

"It's a pretty big ocean out there. Look..." Isabelle said her brother. "You know he's not hurt.Otherwise, you would have felt something, right?" She asked. Alec made a face, "I don't feel anything, Izzy. That's what scares me."

☀☀☀

"We should look at the aerial drones." Elio said, "We've already done that." Isabelle answered. "So we do it again." Alec stated. "Maybe we didn't look close enough." Alec added. "Alec, I know you're upset, but this is just... " Alec cut her off. "You don't know, Izzy. I need him." Isabelle nodded. "I know." They turned the corner. 

"Alec, Isabelle." Jocelyn called to them. "And Elio. I have a way." Jocelyn said. Showing them a stone. "How did you get that?" Isabelle questioned. "Only the Iron Sisters have access to Adamas." Elio said, recalling  _Lucy_. "Luke's mother is an Iron Sister. She told him about an ancient way to communicate through the  _Parabatai_ bond. Through your linked spirits." Jocelyn stated.

"Oh, I see. So you want me to help you find my brother so you can try and kill him again?" Alec questioned. "No. I want to find Clary. She was kidnapped by Dot." Jocelyn said. "I thought she was dead?" They ignored him, "Valentine must be behind this."

"Why should we trust you?" Alec asked. "Look, I know how much your brother means to you. And Clary means just as much to me. And I will do anything to get her back." Isabelle looked at her brother. "What other choice do we have?"

  ☀☀☀ 

"If Luke's had the stone all along, why didn't he say anything when Jace first went missing?" Isabelle questioned. "I'll be honest. There are some serious risks Involved." Jocelyn said turning to the  _Parabatai's._ "What kind of risks?" Isabelle asked. "The Parabatai that initiates the contact, it can be taking on his body. On his mind..." Alec cut her off. "Lio, Izzy, It's fine."

"I'm not liking the sound of this." Elio snapped, Isabelle nodding in agreement. "Taxing how?" Isabelle asked. "We're not sure." Jocelyn said shaking her head. "Of the few people who have tried it, not many have come back to talk about it." She added. Isabelle and Elio glared at her. "Then forget it." Elio said. "He's not doing it." Isabelle added on, "Don't listen to them."

They turned to him. "No, Alec. I've already lost both parents to Idris and a brother as well as an uncle to Valentine. I'm not gonna lose you, too." Alec looked at them. "Izzy you said it yourself. We have no choice."

"That was before I knew you can die. No. Get Up!" Isabelle demanded. "He needs me, Iz. And I can't... I can't live without him." Alec said. "According to Luke, you need to stay near the surface. If you go deep, nothing can bring you back." Alec nodded. "Alec I swear on Magnus Jr's fluffy tale we will kick your ass if you go to deep." Elio stated Isabelle nodded in agreement, "Give me the stone." Alec demanded Jocelyn gave him the stone. Alec clutched the stone it lighting it up.

Alec signed, Elio and Isabelle looked at him worried. Alec clutched the stone tighter, he threw his back up in pain, blood pouring out of his nose. He started moving around dropping the stone. He started to seizure even more. "Alec!" Isabelle and Elio shouted.

  ☀☀☀   

**(Authors Note!)**

**_How did you guys like the second chapter?_ **

**_Elio cat is honestly my favourite child._ **

**_More Magilo tomorrow!_ **

**_Anyway, feedback is really appreciated._ **

**_Also please comment and vote._ **

**_Goodbye!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

 

****

 

**SUNSET ; PARABATAI LOST**

↳  **COIN - Boyfriend** ↲

☀☀☀   

 **"J** ace, I..." Alec muttered. Elio watched Magnus try to help Alec, he was grateful that his boyfriend was helping. "It's not working." Isabelle stated looking at Magnus from next to Elio. "I'm sorry Isabelle." Magnus said. He stopped his magic to start again. " _Parabata_ i bonds are like a tether that binds two souls. Jace and Alec share emotions, instincts, strength just like you and Sunshine. It's an angelic bond. My magic can only do so much."

"So Jace is like this, too?" Isabelle asked. "Not necessarily. It appears when Alec called out to him, part of his soul never returned. Now he's stuck, lost somewhere between himself and his  _Parabatai_." Magnus started his magic once more. "But if Jace brought back that missing piece of his soul..."

"We may very well have the cure. Whatever we do, we need to do it quickly." Magnus replied. "Stay with Alec. I'll go find Jace." Isabelle said to the pair. "Don't forget to call Sam and Juju." Elio called out. Isabelle nodded.  

  ☀☀☀ 

The door knocked, "Isabelle? Clary's back." Jocelyn said. Elio opened the door. "Wow Clary's back. Good news!" Elio said. "It's not like my bestfriend is on his flippin' death bed!" Magnus pulled Elio behind him. "We can all go home now." Magnus said sarcastically, Magnus went to close the door Jocelyn stopped him. "Whoa. Wait, Magnus. How's Alec? Is he gonna be okay?" She asked. Elio moved away from them sitting next to Alec.

"Do you remember the first thing I said to you when you bought a frightened six-year-old girl to my door?" Magnus asked. "You didn't wanna get Involved In Shadowhunter business." Jocelyn replied. "And I should've stuck to my guns. But no, I let you convince me. How many years was it?" Magnus asked once again. "Twelve." Jocelyn said. "Look, I owe you. Let me help with Alec." She added trying to walking Magnus stopper her.

"I think you've done enough I don't want you to hurt my boyfriend's bestfriend." Magnus replied. "I was only trying to find..." Magnus cut her off. "You were only trying to do what you always do. Manipulate people into helping fix problems that you created. And now Alec is playing the price for it."

"That's not true." Jocelyn replied. "Then prove me wrong." He turned around shutting the door with his magic. Elio pulled him into a hug. Elio looked at Alec worried. Jace better come here fast. A buzz came from his pocket, he pulled away from the hug seeing a text from Sam. "I gotta go. They're not letting them in." Magnus smiled at him. "Okay, Sunshine do your magic." Elio winked at him and pressed a kiss to his warlock's lips.

  ☀☀☀

"Why are you not letting them in,  _Judy?_ " Elio asked the blonde. The female rolled her eyes. "Downworlders are not allowed to enter the Institute without Aldertree's permission." She replied. "Then why did I see George coming out of your room yesterday? You know that kinda ugly warlock one that has nothing on Magnus." Judy looked panicked wondering how he knew. "Yes Judy, I saw that. You're not really good at hiding just like Alec with his sexuality. Speaking of Alec he could be dying and his two boyfriends are not at his side."

Judy let them in. They walked past her. "God I hate Judy so much." Elio said rolling his eyes. "She's not that bad." Sam said trying to brighten the mood. "She wasn't going to let you two in. So you're wrong. And she once called Magnus ugly. And Maggie is not ugly!" Sam rolled his eyes wishing he didn't say anything. Julius laughed.

  ☀☀☀ 

Elio tried to help Magnus by grounding down some ingredients. He saw his Patabatai at the door he smiled at her. He also noticed Clary and frowned wondering why Jace wasn't with her. Sam and Julius sat next to the left side of Alec. "Have they been in there with Alec the whole time?" Clary asked.

"Magnus is the only reason Alec has a chance. But his magic won't last forever. Sooner or later, he's gonna burn out." Isabelle replied. "Can't Elio help?" Clary questioned. Before Isabelle could answer her phone rang. "Hello?" She picked it up. Elio saw Isabelle move away from the door Clary following her. 

  ☀☀☀ 

Magnus fiddled around with the bottles. "Best team." Alec said. He repeated it. All of them rushed to him. "Sweetie, can you hear me?" Sam asked. "We're going to get you out here okay, hun? And back to your normal self." Julius added. The door opened Aldertree walking. "You put in a request to transfer your brother to Idris?" Aldertree asked.

"My parents put in the request." Isabelle responded. "Alec isn't leaving this institute. I'm sure Clarke's warlock friend can figure something out. Here." Aldertree demanded. "This isn't waking Sleeping Beauty with a kiss." Julius said. "Runic power is deep. It requires magic that can't be accessed in the walls of this Institute." Magnus explained.

"I don't know what you're up to, and ultimately I don't care. But as far as I'm concerned, your brother is too weak to be Portaled." Elio rolled his eyes. "You're just using Alec as bait to arrest Jace." Isabelle said. "No, I'm working to capture the fugitive who put Alec in this position. I have allowed this warlock into the Institute for the sole purpose of treating your bother. Although, you don't seem to be doing too good of a job of it."

"Um, treat my future husband with respect or I'll kick your ass." Elio glared at Aldertree. Aldertree ignored him.  "I'm placing Raj by the door. Do not try this again." Aldertree walked out. Magnus and Elio ignored him. "I'm just under orders." Raj said. "Shut up Raj." Isabelle and Elio replied. He nodded. Magnus started his magic again.

  ☀☀☀ 

"God why is it so hot watching you do magic?" Elio muttered to himself. Sam shaking his head hearing what the Shadowhunters said. "No. It's too late." Alec said quietly. Julius and Sam looked at him worried. "Hun?" No response. Magnus used his magic to throw a bottle across the room, annoyed. Sam and Julius was upset wondering why it was not working. 

"You know you're going have to clean that up?" Raj said. The rest glared at him. "I feel you man but I have direct orders. If you can't help him you need to go. As well as you too." Raj mentioned Sam and Julius. "My magic is the only thing keeping Alec for completely slipping away. I won't leave." Magnus replied. 

"I know you're old, but I didn't realize you were hard of hearing." Raj said. "He's clearly now waking up any time soon, so you can leave now, or I can remove you myself..." Raj said coming towards Magnus, Magnus strangled Raj with his magic. "I'm sorry. I don't like being rushed." Magnus replied he pushed Raj into the wall using his magic. "God I so gay." Elio looked at Magnus with a dirty smirk. Julius and Sam groaned.  Isabelle opened the door to see Raj on the floor. "We need to get Alec out of here." She said. "Just me kick him." Elio said. Isabelle glared at him. 

    ☀☀☀ 

 "He can't last much longer." Elio said. Magnus nodding in agreement. Jace walked in. "Alec." Jace said rushing to Alec. Magnus handed him the stone Jace took it. Jace placed the stone between his hand and Alec's. Jace whispered words to Alec, the others watched them worried. Sam pacing and Julius glaring at Jace and Alec waiting for something to happen.

Alec jumped dropping the stone. "What's happening?" Isabelle asked. "He's slipping." Magnus said frowning seeing Elio's reaction. "No..." Clary said. Jace said more words to Alec, Alec still not responding. They watched as Alec's head move to the side. Jace pulled him into a hug. "Please don't leave me Alec." Jace said to his Parabatai desperate. 

"If aught but death part thee and me." Elio signed in relief, wiping his tears. "Okay blondie, that's enough I want hug!" Elio whined pushing Jace out the way. "I swear to God I'm kicking your ass and letting Magnus Jr scratch you for a year." Elio whispered in Alec's ear. "And also showing the two idiots your baby photos that are in my closet. Don't ask why I have them I just do." Elio pulled away. 

Julius and Sam coming to Alec side. Aldertree walked in. "Jace Wayland! You are hereby sentenced to the City of Bones to await trial for the charge of high treason and aiding Valentine in the war against the Clave." Aldertree stated. "Wait, what... What the hell is going on?" Alec questioned. Jace turned to him. "It's all right, Alec. All that matters is you're back." Jace said before being taken away.

  ☀☀☀   


	4. Chapter 4

****

**SUNSET ; DAY OF WRATH**   

↳  **Everybody Talks - Neon Trees**  ↲

  ☀☀☀   

 **E** lio held Magnus' hand. "So how did it go with Aldertree?" Elio asked curiously. "In his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided." Magnus responded. "All for saving Alec's life." Magnus smiled. "So you know what I realised." Elio said. Magnus looked at him expecting him to carry on. "We haven't gone on our first date together." 

"I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakesh." Elio smiles at Magnus, smitten. "Or we can Portal to Marrakesh. You hungry?" Magnus asked smiling at the Shadowhunter. "Starving." Elio said smiling back. "Hey, Elio." Raj said. Elio turned to him frowning. "Demon briefing in the ops center. All hands on deck." Raj continued. "My dear Raj... You look well." Magnus said. Elio tried to stifle his laugh.

Raj glared at Magnus walking off. Elio turned to Magnus. "Rain check?" Magnus asked. "Yeah. Is that okay?" Elio asked. "You go battle your demons." Magnus replied. "Thanks,  _Amor_." Elio told him, kissing his cheek and walking away.

The trio met up. Making casual conversation. You know like talking about how Alec needs to stop picking on Elio. Isabelle siding with Elio because you know  _Patabatai's_. Alec protesting. "Okay. Alec so can you look after Magnus Jr for me? You know what I go out with the boo." Alec glared. "That cat is evil." Isabelle shook her head. "He's not! He's adorable." Elio nodded in agreement. "See Alec even Isabelle agrees so, In your face." Alec rolled his eyes. 

"He's a good boy, like me." Elio said, winking. The Lightwoods looked at him weirdly. "Just for his daddy." Alec glared at him. "I hate you." Alec told the curly fry. Elio smirked at him. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."  Alec walked away from him. The  _Patabatai's_  following after him.

"Demon attack downtown." Isabelle said coming towards the Frays. Elio and Alec by her side. "One mundane dead." Elio added. "And we don't have Jace, so..." Alec trailed off. "So you're on the team!" Elio said with a smirk. "Wait. You want me on your team?" Clary asked looking at Alec. "it's not my first choice, but we're a man down, and everyone else is on patrol. Gear up." Alec ordered. He walked away dragging Elio with him.

  ☀☀☀ 

"Well, this is one nasty demon." Elio said observing the chest wound. "Punched a hole right through his chest." Isabelle stated looking towards Luke. "With that kind of strength, I doubt it's done yet." Luke told the duo. Alec came towards them. "Nothing in the immediate area."

"We're taking the body back to the Institute." Isabelle said. "I'll run some tests to see what kind of demon we're dealing with." She added. "Clary and I will widen the perimeter." Alec told the pair. They nodded. "Hey Fray." Alec called over walking to her. Luke and Elio, Isabelle knelt down to the side of the body.

  ☀☀☀ 

  Isabelle pushed the body in. "Take him down to the morgue. And call as soon as you identify what kind of demon we're looking for. Until Victor comes back from the trial, I'm running point on this one." Lydia said to the duo. "Lydia..." Isabelle signs. "Have you heard anything about Jace?" The Lightwood asked. "I know you're worried, but I'm still waiting, just like you."

 "Except I'm the one who put him there. If I didn't make that deal with Aldertree..." Isabelle said. "Jace would've been torn apart by wolves, and Alec would be dead. You did what you had to do." Lydia answered her. Raj came towards them poing]ting to the body. 

  "Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated. And I thought I was having a rough weekend." Raj laughed. Elio rolled his eyes. "Show some respect for the dead." Lydia said looking at Raj with disgust. "I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before. Except my demon's name was Kathy." Raj stated.

"You know, you might want to cut back on the smartass after getting manhandled by a warlock." Elio laughed, "Who's my boyfriend by the way." Raj glared at Elio. "Let me know if you find anything." Lydia spoke looking at Isabelle she nodded. Lydia walked away. "Wow, who died and made her queen?" Raj said. "You keep shooting your mouth off, you're gonna end up like that corpse." Isabelle countered back smirking. Elio laughed. Raj laughed in disbelief walking away.

  ☀☀☀ 

The alarm blares. " Oh, my God, Welkie!" Clary shouted. "What happened?" A man asked. "Classic possession hangover." Clary said realising. "Hole punched right through his chest." Lydia told them. "Just like our mundane in the morgue." Isabelle said, "The demon's in the Institute." Alec stated kneeling by the body.

  "Activate emergency surveillance. Victor's unreachable. I've ordered the Institute be put on quarantine until we kill this thing." Lydia ordered.  "But I don't get it. How did the demon get past the wards?" Clary questioned putting the straps on. "Same way it got in without setting off this." Isabelle said touching her necklace.

"It must have some advanced cloaking ability. It hid in that dead body and let us do the rest." Elio stated. "I didn't know demons could do that." Clary said. "Until now, they couldn't. This new form of possession, cloaking ability, targeting the Institute, it's..." Alec trailed off.  "Valentine. His experiments. My mom told me how he was determined to create a super-being that could defeat the Clave. It's what he tried to do with Jace."

"Both victims had damage to the prefrontal cortex." Isabelle said. "The demon must be feeding on negative emotions. Anger, hate, rage. Causing the host to violently act on those urges." Elio added. "So we continue to scan for venom and heat signatures. Try to narrow down the host before it strikes again." Alec said. "Alec, you check the living quarters." Lydia said. "You too Elio." Elio nodded. "You two take the utility tunnels." Lydia ordered. All of them walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**SUNSET ; DUST AND SHADOWS**    **  
**

↳ **Animal - Neon Trees** ↲ 

  ☀☀☀    _  
_

 **E** lio glared at his younger sister. "What? He's cute." Elena said looking at the Shadowhunter passing. Elio rolled his eyes. Not finding the Shadowhunter attractive. "You normally agree with me. So what's wrong with you?" Elena asked confused. Elio looked at her confused. "Nothing's wrong with me." Elio answered. "Oh my God, you have a new boyfriend or girlfriend? Which one? Do I know them? Is it Alec?"

"Boyfriend. I don't know maybe? God no, I love that guy but not in that way." Elio answered. "Alec has two boyfriends anyway. Both are so ugly." Elio continued. Elena raised her eyebrow at him. "So where's your  _Parabatai_?" Elio questioned. Elena shrugged. Elio's phone vibrated twice in his pocket. He looked at the first one from Isabelle showing a picture Charlotte. He rolled his eyes. "She's with Izzy." Elena laughed looking at the picture.

Elio checked the other message to see a text from Magnus. He ignored it not waning his sister teasing him. "I'm going to go now." Elio said. Elena looked at waiting for an explanation. Elio flushed. "I'm going to Magnus'." Elio whispered, hoping she didn't hear him.She did she laughed walking away to go see Charlotte. 

   ☀☀☀

"So I heard you turned in Camille?" Elio asked pulling away from Magnus' lips. "How was it?" He asked worriedly.  "Honestly? It was awful. We had a lot of history, she and I. I'm sorry if that's weird." Magnus explained watching as Elio fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's not weird. Say what you want to hun."

"Have you found anything about your father?" Magnus asked. "No, my mother has ordered to me to give up. She doesn't want Elena and Roma finding out." Magnus looked at him worried. "I'm fine." Elio said, a fake smile plastered on his face. "No, you're not. You're hurting badly." Magnus told him seeing through Elio's act. "You hope the pain here will overpower the pain here." Magnus said pointing to his heart. "I wish it were that simple."

"I can't even look at my sister without thinking about my father. I am surprised I can even look at her without breaking down. I just can't do it." Elio told Magnus. "But you will. Because that's what you do, Sunshine. It may take you a minute, but I've seen it up close. I went to your wedding." Elio smiled remembering Magnus bursting in. "You'll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right." Elio looked at Magnus thankful. 

  ☀☀☀ 

"How was I even convinced to come with you two?" Elio said to Alec and Clary. They ignored him waiting for the door to open after Elio' frantic knocking get very impatient. The door opens, "Arre you here to see Dr. Rouse?" The woman said, her hand on her belly. "Yes. Um... I... I think she's expecting me. My name's Clary." Clary Introduced herself.

"I was indeed expecting you. I only wondered when. And I see you brought guests? Your boyfriends?" A new woman asked. All three looked at each other. "Uh no." Alec said disgusted looking at Clary. "No." Agreeing with Alec Clary replied. "Are you talking out of your arse?" Elio said him too disgusted. "We have better tastes than her." Elio gave Clary a pointed look. 

"Well, whatever you are, leave your weapons outside. Any warlock worth a damn can see through Shadowhunter glamour with ease. Oh, don't worry. It'll be safe in the alcove."The woman said letting the trio in. Alec put his arrows away. "Did you bring your mother's..." The woman trailed off.

"Uh, her hair. Yes." Clary stammered. "Perfect. Nurse Leigh will help you with paperwork." The woman stated. "Uh, paperwork?" Asked Alec. "Yeah, just a simple pinprick to draw blood for the oath." She looked at Clary. "For the favour we talked about."

"Well, I don't know about any favour?" Elio said. "Oh, that was the deal we made." The woman answered. "It's fine, you too. I wanna do this." Clary said to the pair. "Delightful. Follow me. Your friends can wait here for you in the waiting room." Elio laughed.  "No, I'm not leaving her side." Alec stated looking at Clary.

"Oh, then I can't do this. His energy is too turbulent. I need calm, and he is not calm. Nor is he." The woman said looking at the Lightwood and Clarke. "Soo, I'm going to need some credentials." Elio ordered. "Show us your warlock mark." Alec agreeing with Elio. "Dear, if a lady has concealed her mark, assume it's for a good reason."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Alec, it's okay. I'll be fine. Really." Clary said trying to convince him. The warlock smirked at them giving Elio the creeps. They walked up the stairs leaving the two male Shadowhunters alone. Alec signs sitting down and sees a little girl standing by the stairs. "Hello." Alec greeted.

    ☀☀☀ 

 "It's a nice place." Alec said looking around. "Hey hun, where are all your toys?" Elio asked sitting crosslegged on the floor in front of the child. She looked up showing off her warlock mark. Elio smiled fondly at her. "Cool gills." Alec said. They smile at the little girl, a baby starts to cry. The girl walked up the stairs the boys following after.

They walked up a flight of stairs. They heard a baby fussing. They saw I woman bringing out a baby there eyes changed. The mother bringing the baby back inside. Alec knocked the door a few minutes and it opened a woman coming out and closing the door quietly not wanting to wake up the baby.

"Shh... There's baby's sleeping." She shushed them. "We're looking for Clary." Alec said to the woman. "Who?" She questioned. "We came here with her. You met her. Where is she?" Alec asked. The woman showed them a room. Elio opening it seeing no one there. They checked around. "Where is she?" Elio asked. "What have you done with her?" Alec questioned. 

    ☀☀☀ 

Elio left Alec to talk to the woman. Alec asked him to go back to the Institute. After a while, Alec came back. They all got dressed in white. Elio stood next to his sister. Elio turned to see Clary walk-in Jace coming towards her. "Those remaining will take their place with the fallen. Those remaining will say the name of the fallen." Aldertree said. 

"Brother Micah." The Silent Brother said. "Pulvis et umbra sumus." The rest of the Shadowhunters said. "Brother Jeremiah." Brother Isaac said.  "For we are dust and shadows." The rest of the Shadowhunters responded. 

"Jocelyn." Clary voice breaks. "Mom." She cries out. Jace hugs her comforting the Fray. "Jocelyn Fraychild." Jace continues for Clary. Alec sniffles. "Ave atque vale. Hail and farewell." The Shadowhunters said. Jace brings Clary down back in the crowd her sobbing. They watched as the ceremony finishes. Alec walking out and going to Sam place. Julius joining them.

   ☀☀☀   

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

****

**SUNSET ; IRON SISTERS**    **(MAGILO'S DATE)**

↳  **Riptide - Vance Joy** ↲ 

  ☀☀☀ 

 **E** lio walked into Magnus' loft. "Hey, baby I got your fire message. What's the emergency?" Elio asked looking at Magnus holding a jar. "Are those?..." Elio trailed off. "Fangs? Yes. Very potent. Good for digestion." Magnus answered showing the jar to Elio offering one. Elio shook his head not accepting one, Magnus placed the jar on the table and turned to Elio.

"I'm sorry about the emergency call, but it was the only way to get your attention." Magnus apologised. "Well since you're okay, I better go." Elio told the warlock before making a move to head to the door, he stopped when Magnus spoke. "I'm not okay...  because you're not okay." Magnus sighed. "Sunshine, you've been to hell and back. And you haven't stopped for a second, taken a moment for yourself."

"Magnus, we're at war." Elio replied. Magnus sighed, "There will always be a war. A mission. A... a problem to solve. Loo, I speak from experience. If you fail to grant time for the things you care about, you'll forget why you're even fighting at all." Elio nodded thinking a frown on his face turned into a smirk. "What do you have in mind, babe?"

   ☀☀☀ 

Magnus handed him a bottle, he took it. "Thank you." Elio said. "You're very welcome." Magnus chuckled. "I'm not much of a beer drinker, but my bartender friend swears by this IPA." Magnus said.  Elio laughed. "It's fine." They clinked their glasses together. " _Saluti._ " Elio smirked. Both of them took a sip. They walked over to the pool table Eli taking a shot. He smiled. "You see that? It's similar to throwing daggers. It's all about the aim, daddy." Elio stated smirking.

"Who knew there were so many similarities. " Magnus replied. Elio took another shot. He signed it not going in. "Guess you can't win 'em all." Elio winked. Elio took a swig of the bottle, he turned around after hearing balls clattering together. He saw Magnus got one in, "Did you do your mojo?" He asked doing the movements Magnus' used when he did his magic.

"Haven't you heard the saying? 'If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall... then it's  probably you." Magnus said. Elio licked his lips and smirked. "Okay." Magnus said, "Okay." Elio repeated back. "Okay?" Magnus question. "Yeah. Let's play." Elio smirked. 

   ☀☀☀ 

An upbeat music started playing, Magnus turned to Elio. "I suppose we both have a healthy dose of the competitive spirit." Magnus said. "When you grow up with Alec and Jace. You don't have much of a choice." Elio replied. "Some people can't be around that energy. "

"I, in turn, find it invigorating, I'm sure your exes did as well." Magnus stated. "Lyd's never complained." Elio replied. "I thought you knew Lydia for a millisecond before your arranged marriage." Magnus said. Elio made a face. "Wait. Lydia, is she your only ex?"

Elio scoffed. "I've only had two prober relationships. The others were just sex, to put it bluntly." Elio answered. "Tell me about them." Magnus asked. "Are you sure?" Elio asked back. Magnus nodded. "Well I was with this guy called Cooper, um we had been going out for 3 years and then he broke my heart by cheating on me." Elio frowned remembering seeing Cooper in bed with someone else. Magnus frowned, "And then there was Lucy..." Elio smiled remembering the redhead's smile. 

"She used to love me with everything that she had." Elio carried on. "Used to?" Magnus asked. "She died. She was a mundane and died of an illness." Elio replied frowning. "How did you two meet?" Magnus asked. "I was on a hunt and I turned around to see this short redhead. She was being attacked by a demon I saved her she started crying and I comforted her. I started seeing her everywhere I talked to her for the first time asking if she was following me. She laughed saying I was the one following her I didn't realise but I was. I wanted her safe."

Magnus listened silently not wanting to interrupt. "But when she died she left me all of her paintings. God, she loved to paint. And I loved painting with her." Magnus looked surprised. "You can paint?" He asked. "Like Michelangelo." Elio replied winking. Magnus laughed.

  ☀☀☀ 

"So what about you? You must have plenty of exes?" Elio asked. "What do you mean?" Magnus questioned taking a sip of his drink.  "You know what I mean." Elio replied. "Sunshine, look, I lived for centuries. I've been with men, women, Seelies, warlock, vampires a djinn or two."

"How many?" Elio asked curious now. "How many?" Magnus repeated. "I wanna know, you can round down if you want I really don't care." Elio said. "Okay. If you wanna know, I'll tell you. Seventeen." Magnus replied. "Seventeen."Elio grinned. "That's... that's" Elio stammered, Magnus gave him a look. "Seventeen... hundred?" Elio looked at him again to see Magnus looking away. "Seventeen thousand?" He chocked.

"It was all in the past. Ancient history." Magnus chuckles nervously. "But right now I'm here. With you." Magnus said. "Yeah, me and 17,000 other memories." Elio replied even he didn't have that many. Maybe like 300? "Look. I am who I am. And you are who you are. And all the magic in the world can't change that. So... let's just try to make the best of it." Elio signed but smiles. "Sure."

  ☀☀☀   

"For a guy so used to Portals, I have to admit, nothing beats a light night stroll through the city. "Yea gives you time to think." Elio stated collapsing on the couch. "You must have thought a lot." Magnus said taking his jacket off. "You barely said a word the whole way home." Magnus made himself and Elio a drink. "Mag, do you think maybe we're to-" 

"Different?" Asked Magnus. "Yeah." Elio nodded. "We're from totally different worlds." Magnus replied. "Different centuries. Look, I should go I need to feed Jr." Elio said not wanting to say his cat's full name because honestly, it will be very embarrassing. Elio got up from the couch and started to walk but stopped. 

He signed not understanding why he can't just leave. He turned to Magnus. "Look I don't give two fucks about the people you've been with." Magnus looked at him. "I don't care about the fewer people you've been with." Elio laughed. "It's only a 300." Elio kissed Magnus passionately. Magnus kissed back. Elio pulled away after a few more kissed. "I heard that relationships take effort." Elio told him. "I'm all for effort." Elio leaned in again but was stopped but the doors closing.

At the door was Jace. "Sorry for killing the mood." Jace said. "You got a spare room?" He asked. Elio groaned. "Why couldn't you just go to Alec's?" Elio asked. "I tried, Sam slammed the door in my face. I don't think he likes me." Elio glared at Jace. "I really hate you at the moment."


	7. Chapter 7

****

**SUNSET ; HOW ARE THOU FALLEN**   

  ↳  **Come My Way - PLVTINUM** ↲ 

  ☀☀☀   

"I mean, how would they feel?" Elio asked, arriving at Magnus' loft through a Portal. "Well, I'm glad you didn't ask in front of the sushi chef." Magnus replied. "But, like seriously why do they call it fatty tuna? That's really degrading." Elio stated. "Hmm well, I don't think obese tuna sounds any better."

"As much as I loved that, we should have gone to Italy, now pizza there is so good." Elio emphasised. "The world is your oyster, Sunshine." Magnus said. Elio turned to Magnus. "I got you something." Elio stated. "Me?" Asked Magnus, surprised. "Well obviously, who else would it be?" Elio handed him a bag. Magnus looked at it. "Open it." Elio said, getting impatient.

Magnus held the ring in his hand throwing the bag away.  "It's a Clarke thing, each ring means something different," Elio said. "This one means to love and promise." Elio smiled. "Thank you, Elio. You continue to surprise me." Magnus replied he moved forward to Elio more.

"Good ways, I'm sure?" Elio smirked. They leaned in but was stopped by giggling. They both sighed Elio groaning. "I haven't had a roommate this brazen since... Well, since Casanova and I spent the night in the Doge's Palace." Magnus said. "Really? Casanova? I'll get that motherfuckin' blonde out of here." Elio stated. Magnus stopped him. "No, no. Nothing, a little magic can't fix." Magnus smirked turning music on with his magic. "Mmm. All good?" Magnus asked. They both chuckle. 

  ☀☀☀ 

Elio and Magnus sat on the bench kissing. Elio's phone chimed. He groaned in disappointment, he looked at it seeing Alec texted him. "Dammit. I need to go." Elio said. "Go do your job, Shadowhunter." Magnus stated. "I'm not going anywhere." Elio sighed. "God, wish me luck. I have to get Jace." Elio sneaked a kiss and walked away to where Jace was.

"Okay, average looking people can you like stop?" Elio said looking at Jace and the girl. They started kissing. "Alec wanted me to tell you we have orders. So let's go." Elio carried on. "I'm a little tied up." Jace replied. "Not yet, you're not." They both chuckled. "You're welcome to join us." The girl said. "I rather not." Elio replied nose crinkling in disgust. 

"Your loss." The girl said. "By the way, Alec said he's coming here." Elio stated.Alec came in who was already on his way because he didn't think Elio would leave the loft.. Elio left because he couldn't be bothered to talk to them any longer. Alec came out after a couple of minutes Jace, not with him. Elio rolled his eyes.

  ☀☀☀    

Elena and Elio sat in Elio's apartment after hunting the shaux demons. Magnus Jr in Elio's lap, the cat stared at Elena. Elena shifted uncomfortably finding the cat really creepy but not saying anything because she doesn't want a big lecture from Elio.

"So, your boyfriend?" Elena asked. Elio looked at her, wondering where she was going with this. "Have you done anything yet?" She asked. "What the hell? No!" Elio said blushing. "You normally like to snatch em' up. So do you actually like this one?" Elena questioned. Elio was silent before nodding. 

He then got up, Elena looking at him confused. "I'm going to Magnus'." Elio replied rushing out of the door. Elena looked at the Sphynx cat, "I guess it's just you and me. You gremlin." The cat looked at her. And then walked to her. "Eh, okay?" She scooped the cat in her lap. 

  ☀☀☀   

Elio knocks on Magnus' door, waiting for him to open. After having a weird conversation with Elena, about his sex life. Elio realised that he was ready for the next step with Magnus. So here he was. "Hey." Magnys greeted. Elio took his coat off, hanging it up. "Is Jace here?" Elio asked. Magnus looked at him confused. "No. He left hours ago. Are you okay?" Magnus questioned. Elio kissed Magnus passionately holding his cheeks not answering his question.

"Mmm... Mmm." Magnus chuckles. "Hey, what's, this all about?" Magnus asked, "I mean I'm not complaining, but..." Magnus trailed off. "I want to take the next step with you." Elio said. "The sex step." Magnus stated. "Yeah." Elio answered. "Sunshine, I may be experienced, but it's rare that I've ever felt this way about someone and... I worry that once we..." Magnus turned away from Elio. "That if we rush into this... That I may lose you."

"Why would you think that?" Elio asked, "Look... You're not the only that feels vulnerable." Magnus replied. "You have nothing to worry about, Magnus. I want this." Elio said, kissing Magnus. They walked into the bedroom, still kissing. They panted, Elio closed the door pulling away from Magnus.

Elio tried to take his shoes off Magnus trying to kiss him. He laughed, "It's..." Elio struggled. They both laughed their lips attaching to eachother once again. Magnus pulled Elio's shirt off. They panted, Magnus smiling on Elio's lips. Magnus pushed Elio on the bed landing on top of him. "That was graceful." Magnus said.

"Shadowhunter." Elio replied. Elio pulled him back to his lips, Magnus releasing an 'Oh.' They carried on kissing, Elio's hand on Magnus' waist, Magnus grunts pulling away hand over his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" Elio asked, worried. "Do you not want to do this?" He asked again. "No, I mean, yes. Of course I do." Elio tried to get a better look at Magnus.

"Babe, what is it?" Elio sought. Magnus still not looking at Elio, said. "It's just, sometimes I lose control." Magnus turned to him showing his cat eyes. Elio smirks letting out a chuckle. "Magnus, they're beautiful so damn beautiful. You're beautiful. I could love them intill the day I die." Elio said hand on Magnus' check. Magnus held Elio's hand smoothing it with his thumb. 

   ☀☀☀ 


End file.
